Nuevo Inicio
by Mika-L.Taisho
Summary: Una hanyou con poderes espirituales a yegado a la aldea, ¿con un cachorro? ¿Quienes son ellos?, y ¿que tiene que ver Inuyasha y Kikyo en todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

**1: RECORDANDO EL PASADO **

**-****_Tres meses_**\- penso un inuhanyou de cabellera plateada y hermosos ojos dorados, recostado en una de las ramas más altas del Goshimboku, mirando al cielo con tristeza y anhelo – _han pasado ya 3 meses en los que no he podido ver esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, ni esa encantadora sonrisa que me dedicabas únicamente a mi_ – dijo eta vez soltando una solitaria lagrima.

**_FLASH BACK – Inuyasha pov's._**

Al fin la batalla final habia terminado, Naraku estaba muerto y la perla, ahora completamente purificada, yacía en las manos de mi pequeña y muy cansada kagome, pues ella era quien abia gastado más energía que cualquiera de nosotros, ya que la abia usado para crear un campo, para proteger a nuestros compañeros, que avían caído inconscientes, y uso la misma para pelear y purificar a Naraku, pues Kagura y Hakudoshi me avían mantenido bastante ocupado, vi como el campo que creo se desvanecía y sus piernas flaqueaban, no dude en correr hacia ella para sujetarla, la tenía en mis brazos.

Inuyasha – _¿Kagome?, ¿estás bien?_ – no disimile mi preocupacion, no tenia caso, vi a mis amigos recobrar la conciencia y levantarse con dificultad, para caminar hacia nosotros, incluso Shippo abia terminado bastante herido y exhausto, pues él y Kirara habian protegido a Sango y a Miroku mientras estaban inconscientes, regrese mi mirada a Kagome, todo su cuerpo tenia miles de rasguños, cortadas que se veían claramente profundas, sangre y muchos moretones, sus ropas estaban destrozadas y con trabajo cubrían su cuerpo para que no mostrara más de lo necesario, pero aun asi, dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Kagome – _Inu-inuyasha…si…estoy bien solo…algo can-sada _– me dijo con una sonrisa débil, no me convencía del todo, pero no hice pregunta alguna. En ese momento, a mi nariz llego un olor desagradable – **_tierra y cadáveres – _**pensé de inmediato, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquel olor, me percate que no fui el unico en percibir aquella presencia, ya que Kagome se tenso y de inmediato intento levantarse, yo le ayude y cuando estuvo de pie, se alejo de mi si verme siquiera, eso me dolió, pero sabia porque lo hacía.

Justo en ese momento aprecio frente a nosotros una mujer con trajes de miko, mirada fría y sin sentimientos, cabello largo, negro y sin brillo, y un arco en su espalda, aquella mujer a la que creí aber amado hace 55 años, si, ya habian pasado 5 años desde que inicio nuestro viaje.

Kikyo – _Inuyasha _– dijo con aquella voz gélida que poseía, asiéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi espalda – **_escalofriante –_** pensé de inmediato, igual que siempre que mencionaba mi nombre – _Naraku está muerto y la perla de shikon purificada, ven conmigo al infierno_ – aquello abia sonada enteramente como una orden en vez de petición, que se supone debía ser, en ese momento, percibí el olor que mas detestaba, despues de la sangre de Kagome, sus lagrimas – _el tiempo se ha terminado, ya tomaste tu decisión y es obvio que me escogiste a mí, asi que vámonos_ – continuo diciendo, era cierto, yo, ya abia tomado mi decisión y era hora de que todos la supieran.

Inuyasha – _Asi es Kikyo, ya tome mi decisión_ – mi voz no mostro sentimiento alguno, lo que sorprendió a todos, en especial a Kikyo; camine hacia Kagome y la vi directamente a los ojos, con todos los sentimientos que tenia por ella - _¡DESIDO QUEDARME CON MI AMADA KAGOME PARA SIEMPRE!_ – dije con total seguridad de mis palabras, al parecer mi respuesta sorprendió a todos, y pude percibir varios sentimientos en el ambiente, en mis amigos felicidad, en mi Kagome sorpresa, alegria y amor, pero en Kikyo…pude percibir la ira, un aura oscura comenzó a rodearla, por lo que voltee hacia ella con Kagome en mis brazos, ya que conociéndola; intentaría hacerle algo, y eso no lo iba a permitir, de repente ella exploto toda esa energía, mandándonos a volar a todos, yo fui a dar hasta el Goshimboku pegándome en la espalda con Kagome aun en mis brazos, entonces ella se quito su arco de la espalda, y con una punta de metal que saco de no sé dónde, creo una flecha con su energía espiritual y la energía demoniaca que la habia rodeado y apunto hacia nosotros.

Kikyo – _Escúchame Inuyasha, tú te vienes con migo al infierno, ¡te guste o no! _– inmediatamente lanzo la flecha, yo por miedo aparte a Kagome de mi lado, para evitar que le pasara algo, en ese momento creí ver que la flecha iba algo lenta, y vi a Kagome levantarse rapidamente y correr hacia mí, haciendo sangrar en demasía sus heridas y empujarme a un lado, queria detenerla pero mi cuerpo se movía demasiado lento, vi como ella se paraba en mi lugar, haciendole frente a Kikyo, pero,… la flecha atravesó su pecho en el corazon clavándola en el Goshimboku – **_igual que a mi hace 55 años –._**

Inuyasha - _¡KAGOME!_ – grite con desesperacion, vi como levantaba su mano derecha y sacaba la flecha de su pecho, la cual se deshizo en su mano en sangrentada por su poder espiritual, despues volvió a pararse como si nada, encarando nuevamente a Kikyo, - **_ imposible – _**pensé asombrado, ningún yokai, hanyou y mucho menos un humano, ni siquiera con poder espiritual, uviera podido hacer eso, cualquiera abría muerto al instante, pero mi Kagome...

Kikyo – _bueno, supongo que si no puedo llevarte a ti inuyasha, ¡ME LLEBARE A KAGOME!_ – inmediatamente que termino de desir aquello, vi la tierra bajo sus pies abrirse y a ella desaparecer entre fuego y cenizas, poco me importo, pero corrí rapidamente a mi Kagome quien se veía cansada y apenas podia mantenerse en pie, por lo que la sujete y acune en mis brazos.

Inuyasha – ¡_Kagome! ¡Baka yo!, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!_ – estaba desesperado, ella no dejaba de sangrar. Entonces vi como levantaba la mirada buscando la mía, vi amor, tristeza y preocupacion en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, levanto su mano derecha bañada en su sangre y acaricio mi mejilla, dejando salir miles de lágrimas de sus ojos.

Kagome – _Porque…te amo…y aria…todo-por ti_ – me dijo con una voz muy cansada, no me di cuenta, pero estaba llorando, mis lagrimas fluían sin que yo pudiera o quisiera evitarlo – _Inu-yasha _– en ese momento levanto su mano izquierda que estaba cerrada, yo puse la mía debajo y vi como dejaba caer la perla de Shikon en mi mano – _porfabor Inu-yasha…cuídala…solo…hasta que…yo pueda a serlo de-nuevo – _yo asentí con la cabeza y tome las manos de kagome y las junte con las mías, despues dirigí mi mirada hacia mi Kagome que cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad, no lo pude evitar, me lance a sus labios aun tibios.

Inuyasha – yo _tambien te amo mi Kagome _– mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, la volví a besar, pude sentir que por alguna razon mi sangre pasaba de mi cuerpo al de ella por medio del beso, pero no le di ninguna importancia, entonces vi, como de uno de los ojos de kagome salia una lagrima, diferente a las demás, pues era una lagrima de sangre, antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse por completo a mi beso, minutos despues, que me parecieron demasiado cortos, ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sin vida, ella sabía que jamas se recuperaría si recibía aquella flecha, y aun asi lo hiso, por eso me dio la perla, para que la protegiera, porque confiaba en que lo aria, vi su cuerpo ser envuelto por un aura blanca y calida para despues desintegrarse en mis brazos, cada partícula de su cuerpo se fue uniendo en un punto envuelto de luz, cuando todo acabo, frente a mi flotando y rodeada de un aura sagrada, habia un hermoso collar, con una cadena de plata, un corazon de cuarzo rosa con las letras **_"I y K_** " grabadas en oro y con pequeños diamantes incrustados en cada una de ellas, suponia que mi amada Kagome uso sus últimas fuerzas para dejarme aquel hermoso recuerdo – _te prometo que lo cuidare por siempre, y que jamas te olvidare_ – dije, soltando una última lagrima, colocándome el dije alrededor del cuello y guardando la perla en mi ropa, antes de levantarme para buscar a mis amigos.

_FIN FLASH BACK – pov's normal._

_Inuyasha – despues de eso regrese a la aldea con los demás, y cuando entre en ella, el collar que me diste despidio una gran carga de energía formando un campo de protección que la cubrió por completo, ahora ningún ser con malas intenciones puede entrar en ella, y los yokais, hanyous y humanos viven en paz y armonía como siempre quisiste ademas, la perla desapareció poco tiempo despues de que el campo se creo, supongo que no querías que ubiera problemas de demonios atacando la aldea en busca de ella – __**demo, no puedo evitar…el extrañarte tanto – **_penso Inuyasha con nostalgia, en eso vio pasar barios Shinidama chu con almas entre sus patas, y no dudo en atacarlos, destruyéndolos por completo – _no boy a permitir que vuelvas a recuperarte de nuevo Kikyo – _dijo con rabia el oji-dorado, vio como de entre los arboles aparecían unos shinidama chu color rosa-violeta y recogían las almas que avían tirado los otros, no intento detenerlos, pues sabía que ellos no pertenecían a la no-muerta, sino a otra persona, ademas por el espectaculo que presencia algunas veces en las noches, intuía que aquellas almas, no eran encerradas en ningún cuerpo de barro o que se las comía algún demonio, según él, más bien eran salvadas.

La tranquilidad de Inuyasha se vio interrumpida al sentir un presencia muy de poderosa dirigirse a la aldea y delicioso olor a flor de cerezo y jazmín, por lo que fue tras ella, por dos razones.

1.-La curiosidad en el era grande, por conocer a aquel individuo con tan gran poder.

2.-Nadie podia tener una cantidad de energía demoniaca y espiritual en perfecto balance, ademas, ese poder era increíblemente mucho mayor al de Kagome y eso lo intrigaba.

Finalmente llego a la aldea y justo frente al campo abia una mujer de cabellera negra con destellos en azul metálico, ondulado y largo hasta poco debajo de las caderas que caía como cascada por su espalda, un par de orejas caninas negras resaltaban en lo alto de su cabeza, y bestia lo que parecía ser un vestido color rosa que le llegaba poco debajo de los mulos con un hilo en los bordes de color negros


	2. Chapter 2EL REENCUENTRO DE LOS VIEJOS AM

**2: EL REENCUENTRO DE LOS VIEJOS AMIGOS Y LA NUEVA MIKO GUARDIANA**

Inuyasha: Quien es usted - pregunto un no tan grosero inuyasha.

la chica al oirse llamada, volteo a verlo, dandole frente al chico con orejas de perro, sin embargo a Inuyasha casi se le va el alma del cuerpo, no podia creerlo, simplemente era imposible lo que estaba viendo.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Kaname- dijo una chica de almenos 20 años de edad, ojos color chocolate, casi completamente dorados, nariz respingada, mejillas trigueñas, con garras en sus manos dos colmillos sobresalientes en su boca en la parte superior, dientes tan blancos como las perlas y una sonrrisa tan encantadora y maternal, que llenaba de paz, junto con un par de esponjosas y tiernas orejitas color negro en lo alto de su cabesa y un flequillo algo alborotado cubriendo su frente.

Inuyasha: igualmente, mi nombre es Inuyasha- contesto el chico aun sin salir de su asombre - he digame, que ase aqui una inu-hanyou como usted? - pregunto un tanto desconsertado, pues la raza de los inuyokai, era una raza aunque poderosa, casi extinta.

Kaname: he benido a buscar a la miko Kaede, y a la miko Kagome, para cumplir con mi entrenamiento - contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha: Me temo que la unica que podra atenderte sera Kaede-oba chan- contesto el hanyou con algo de tristesa en su voz

Kaname: a ocurrido algo?-pregunto la chica preocupada al ver al chico con una mirada de profundo dolor

Inuyasha: Kagome murio ase tres meses- dijo el chico bajando la cabesa y cerrando sus puños intentando que sus lagrimas no salieran.

Kaname: ¡Ho! kami, que horrible, lo lamento no queria recordarte malas memorias- se disculpo la chica tocando el hombro de inu, quien solo asintio para luego limpiarse los restos de lagrimas con sus mangas, y luego levantar la cara un poco mejor

Inuyasha: descuida, tu no lo sabias, bueno te yebare con Kaede-oba chan-dijo con una sonrrisa, aciendo que la chica se ruborisara y asintiera, un tanto apenada.

Los dos caminaron hacia la aldea, pero Inuyasha noto que cuando Kaname atrabeso el campo, este se fortalecio, como si estubieran conectadas-_Debe ser por su alto poder espiritual-_penso sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, despues de unos minutos de andar por la aldea donde ahora convivian humanos, hanyous, y yokais en ompleta paz y armonia, yegaron a la cabbaña de la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha:Kaede-oba chan puedo pasar?- pregunto el chico lebantanto un poco la cortina

Kaede: pasa- ella estaba doblando y guardando su futon por lo que estaba de espaldas a la puerta-niño cuantas bese te he...-no pudo terminar la frase, pues no podia creer lo que veia, aquella mujer era identia a esepcion de su mitad demoniaca y su inmenso poder espiritual, ademas de los ojos casi dorados que poseia.

Inuyasha: si, si, lo siento, ya sabes, es la costumbre jeje -dijo el chico serrando los ojos y rascandose la cabesa sonriendo como un niño que acaba de aser una trabesura

Kaede: descuida hijo, pero dime ¿Quien es la señorita?- pregunto Kaede con una sonrisa biendo a la joven

Inuyasha: Ha sierto, ella es Kaname, dijo que queria ablar contigo.

Kaname: Buenos dias kaede-sama, usted mando un pergamino al tempo kohana para solicitar una aprendis, hace 3 mese imedio- comento la joven con una sonrrisa

Kaede: Ha si, lo siento, por poco lo alvido, lamento, que sea solo yo quien te entrene- dijo con tristesa en su voz

Kaname: No se preocupe, el joven Inuyasha, ya me comento que Kagome-sama sufrio un incidente en el que perdio la vida, no me dio los detalles, pero lamento mucho su perdida-contesto la chica bajando la cabesa en señal de tristesa y respeto a la memoria de Kagome- pero sera un onor que usted sea mi mentora-comento levantando la cabesa mostrando una encantadora sonrisa

Kaede: el onor sera todo mio Kaname-san - contesto la miko mayor - Inuyasha, porfavor reuno a todo los adeanos diles que tengo un anuncio importante que darles - dijo esta vez dirigiendose al chico de traje rojo

Inuyasha: enseguida - contesto antes de salir como un rayo a cumplir con la peticion de "abuela".

Kaede: Crees que aya sido prudente venir aqui?- pregunto la miko mayor a la mas jove

Kaname: No lo se, pero no puedo quedarme quieta, y mucho menos alejada, haora que se que es lo que quiere, acerle, no lo permitire - dijo la chica con desicion volteando a ver a Kaede - esta noche debo salir - comento la chica con una voz de suplica

Kaede: lo se, y no te detendre, pues es tu deber - contesto con una sonrisa

Kaname: muchas grasias por entenderlo kaede-sama - dijo la chica para luego saltar y darle un abraso

Kaede: bueno por el momento lo mejor sera que te cambies de atuendo, no es propio de una sacerdotisa de esta epoca, andar vestida de esa forma- dijo la anciana, antes de ir a buscar un traje que ella pudiera usar - ¡HA¡, aqui esta, ven pruebatelo, aver que tal te queda - le dijo dandole un traje de miko, diferente al que ella usaba, ya que tenia una armadura en el pecho, y en ves de que tubiera un pantalon era mas vien una falda color rojo sangre, en la sintura y parte del pecho se encontraba la armadura, las mangas estaban abiertas desde poco antes del hombro asta poco antes de la muñeca por lo k permitia la mayor facilidad de movimiento

Kaname: grasias Kaede-sama es hermoso - le dijo antes de abrasarla para empesar a ponerle el traje de una "MIKO GUERRERA", pue asi se le conocia a los trajes de sacerdotisa que se usaba para las guardianas de aldeas, esos trajes, solo podian utilisarlo, mikos con gran poder, por lo k kikyo jamas lo pudo usar ademas de que se requeria una gran fuersa, en el pecho para sostener la armadura ya que estaba echa con el polvo de las estreyas caidas del cielo, por lo cual era demaciado pesadas, ademas de indestructibles.

/

Al transcurrir un par de horas, ya todos los aldeanos, estaban reunidos afuera de la cabaña de Kaede, fue en eso que llegaron siertos imbitados especiales e in esperados

-¡INUYASHA!- gritaron tres voses a lo lejos, aciendo que el aludido volteara a ver quien lo llamaba con tanto entuciasmo.

Inuyasha: ¡CHICOS! -grito con extrema felicidad el oji-dorado, biendo asus amigos pasar el campo de protexion, montados en Kirara

Sango: Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo sin verte, como as estado?- pregunto una alegre exterminadora biendo a su ex-compañero de batalla.

Inuyasha: bien, y ustedes, ¿Cómo sigue la aldea?

Miroku: Lla emos terminado de reconstruila-dijo el monje poniendo una mano en la parte trasera de sierta taijija

Sango: ¡HENTAI! - chillo la chica dandole una de sus famosisimas cachetadas - Miroku ya te dije que controles esa mano, si no quieres que te la corte - amenaso una chica completamente furiosa.

Inuyasha: Hay chicos como extrañaba esto- dijo abrasando a sus amigos por encima del hombro y sonriendo como ase mucho no lo asia.

Shippo: Inuyasha - grito el pequeño Kitzune, saltando a los brasos de inuyasha quien lo resivio con gran alegria - te extrañe mucho outou-san

Inuyasha: Yo tambien te extrañe enano - desde que Kagome murio, el pequeño le abia dicho, que el siempre la avia visto como a una madre, ademas que era crucial para los demonios, que si perdian a sus padres el primero que los acojiera, se conbertiria en su padre/madre, y como Kagome lo abia aseptado primero , ella se abia combertido en su madre, e Inuyasha le dijo, que tal vez no podria traerla de buelta, pero el se conbertiria en el padre que le fue arrebatado, por la ley de los demonios, lo cual significaba, que una ves echo este juramento, el pequeño seria suyo, asta que cumpliera cierta edad, o, se emparejara - y como te fue en tu entrnamiento? - antes de que Shippo pudiera responder, aparecieron otros bisitantes in-esperados

-Inuyasha-dijo una voz muy dulce, aciendo a inuyasha boltear y ver a su cuñada, caminando trankilamente asia el

Inuyasha: Rin - dijo con alegria al estar serca de ella y abrasarla, lo cual la chica correspondio, con una sonrrisa, ella ase 2 meses imedio abia estado apunto de perder la vida, y Sesshomaru, desidio transformarla en youkai para salvarla, sin embargo, al aserlo, ella dejo su cuerpo de niña transformandose en una mujer por completo, al poco tiempo, Sesshomaru le pidio ser su compañera, y ella asepto de inmediato.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha- dijo con aprecio el youkai, acia su medio-hermano menor

Inuyasha: Hermano- contesto con jubilo, antes de darle un abraso fraternal al susodicho, ya abian pasado2 años desde que ellos abian dejado su riña, grasias a las dos mujeres que biajavan con ellos quienes les enseñaron que pelear no los llebaria a ninguna lado, pues el "error" lo abia cometido su padre, y ninguno de los dos tenia la culpa de nada asik desidieron, dejar de pelear y empesar a tratarse como hermanos, Sesshomaru, ya no era aquel cubo de hielo, que solia ser, y todo era grasias a su amada, perra Rin, sin embargo seguia siendo el youkai mas poderoso de todo el Sengoku

antes de que cualquiera siguiera con lo que estaba asiendo la anciana Kaede salio de la cabaña, y carraspeo un poco llamando la atencion de todos los presentes.

Kaede: Queridos aldeanos, se que muchos al igual que yo, extrañamos, a nuestra querida Kagome y que nadie jamas podra remplasarla-muchos aldeanos y la manada de inuyasha y fluffy bajaron la mirada con tristesa al recordar a la Miko, mas generosa y de buen corazon del Sengoku, y que lla no se encontraba con ellos- pero, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, y es por ello que he pedido al templo Kohana una aprendis, para que dirija la aldea cuando mi momento de partir llegue, quiero presentarles...a Kaname Takashi-dijo la miko mayor mientras la ya mencionada salia de la aldea con las ropas de guerrera, dejando a todo impresionaos por su bellasa, y alto poder, ademas de que era una Oni-miko, algo no muy comun-ella sera la nueva Miko guardiana de la aldea-comento con gusto la anciana

Kokoro: Kaede-sama?-dijo una Neko-youkai de cabello rojiso y ojos caoba

Kaede: si Kokoro?- pregunto dulcemente a la youkai

Kokoro: Demo...cual es el don de esta Miko?-pregunto la chica asiendo que varios aldeanos se dieran cuenta de ello, pues la aldea nesesitaba a una Miko, que tubiera, minimo un don, pues Miko, posea un don que la asia especial o perteneciente a un circulo en espesifico, por ejemplo, Tsukiomi, abia sido una miko magica, por lo cual podia combocar echisos, usando el poder de la energia a su alrrededor meclada con cu poder propio de Miko, Midoriko, abia sido una miko guerrera, especialisada en defender a los humanos en batallas contra youkais, Kaede era una miko de las hierba, especialisada en el conocimiento de todo tipo de plantas medicinales, Kikyo y Kagome abian compartido el don de proteccion y purificacion pues ambar cuidaban y purifican la perla y seres malignos, mas sin embargo Kagome tambien era una miko guerrera y de resistencia, pues podia seguir peleando aun que estubiera desangrandose, exixtian muchos tipos de Mikos, sin embargo las mas comunes poseia d dones, pero exixtian alguinas que llegaban a poseer mas de 4 dones lo cual era como buscar una auja en un pajar, casi imposible.

Kaede: es cierto olvide preguintarte cual era el don que poseias- dijo la anciana jirandose a la hanyou

Kaname: pues...yo soy una de esas mpocas mikos que poseen mas de 3 dones-dijo para la sorpresa de todos los presente- yo soy una miko, que posee , la proteccion,sanacion,resistencia,purificacion,hierbas y tambien soy una miko guerrera y ...-todos se dieron cuenta de que abia dudao en desir algo-son todos-muchos no le creyeron pero desidieron no preguntar despues de todo si ella no lo desia sus rasones tendria.

Kaede: Es increible, seran una gran Sacerdotisa-comento la anciana con alegria.

Kaname:Gracias Kaede-sama, y sera un onor para mi, ser la miko de su aldea- aquello lo abia dicho con una inmensa felicidad asiendo una reverencia a los aldeanos, quienes estallaron en gritos de jubilo


	3. Chapter 3 Tenshin

**3: TENSHIN**

Ese mismo dia hubo una gran fiesta, por parte de los aldeanos, pues ahora tenían a una miko muy especial en su aldea como guardiana

Rin: me disculpan chicos debo albar con Kaname-sama – comento la mujer arrastrando (literalmente) a la miko a muchos metros de la aldea para que las sensibles orejas de su marido no las escuchara, finalmente llegaron a un claro y ay puso una cara muy seria para después preguntar

Rin: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kaname: de que me habla señorita? –pregunto un tanto confundida la miko, y algo nerviosa por su mirada

Rin: A mí no me haces pendeja y lo sabes, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad ka… - su discurso no pudo acabar pues una mano con garras le tapaba la boca

Kaname: Shhhhhhhhh, cierra la boca, ¿no entiendes que ellos no pueden saber nada, al menos no aun?

Rin: ¿es que no confías en nosotros? , entiéndelo, no puedes librar esta batalla tu sola

Kaname: ¡No! … debo aserlo sola… Rin tu sabes que ella intentara llebarselos, no puedo permitirlo… tu sabes cuanto amo a mi pequeño Tenshin y no me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle, me odiaría el resto de mi vida

Rin: esta bien…no dire nada

Kaname: grasias

Rin: por sierto, cuando lo traeras tengo ganas de verlo, me muero de la emoción

Kaname: lo se, de echo hoy mismo le dire a Kaede–sama, que debo salir de la aldea, y que abra alguien mas en ella

Rin: genial, pero…no se darán cuenta, por su apariencia?- pregunto un tanto preocupada la youkai

Kaname: no te preocupes, es idéntico a mi, a excepción de sus ojos y su carácter, pues eso lo heredo de _EL_ – al terminar de decir aquello ultimo podia notarse una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

Rin: enserio?, genial, creo k sera mejor ir ya a la aldea o se preguntaran donde estamos y bendran a por nosotras

Kaname: tienes rason- contesto emprendiendo la caminata a la aldea

Rin: de todos modos, ¿crees que no note el paresido?

Kaname: no te angusties, no lo notaria ni aunk fuera una serpiente y le mordiera el trasero- ante tal comentario ambas se rieron con ganas de camino a la aldea

Cuando llegaron Kaname pidió hablar con las tres manadas, pues Kouga y su esposa Ayame, junto con Guinta y Hakaku estaban hay, y ya sabian de la existencia de la nueva miko de la aldea

Kaname: ammmm….debo decirle algo

Kaede: que ocurre Kaname-san?

Kaname: yo emm…debo salir de la aldea, necesito ir por algo _\- o alguien –_ concluyo en su mente

Kaede: no te preocupes niña ve sin cuidado, que aquí te esperaremos- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro

Kaname: gracias Kaede-sama, no tardare, mata nne – se despidio la chica antes de salir como bala rumbo a algún lugar del bosque

Inuyasha: ¿_por que la prisa? - _se pregunto el joven, para al final solo alsar los hombros y seguir a los demás a la aldea

/

En una cueva muchos kilómetros alejada de la aldea de Kaede, seca del templo Kohana y cubierto por un escudo, se adentraba la miko, quien pudo atravesar la barrera con gran facilidad, poco a poco fue caminando asta llegar al final de la cueva, la cual era iluminada por varias antorchas, y en medio de el circulo formado por estas, se encontraba durmiendo entre cobijas echas de piel de osos, panteras y tigres un pequeño niño de cabellera larga y azabache, con destellos plateados, garras en sus pequeñas manitas, y un traje parecido al de rata de fuego, ciendo este de color blanco, pero echo con plumas de fenix, unas tiernas orejitas caninas negras con las puntas plateadas y una carita de angel, que enamoraba

Kaname: Despierta cariño, despierta mi pequeño Tenshin – desia con una voz angelical la miko tratando de despertar a aquel cachorrito inu-hanyou, recostándose un poco en la cama a su lado, haciendo a este revolverse y mover sus orejitas volteando hacia ella levantandose un poco.

Tenshin: Ma-mami?- pregunto el pequeño despertando y abriendo los ojos, mostrando unos orbes de color dorado intenso, y bastante curiosos, antes de usar sus manitas para tallarlos y poder enfocar mejor a la mujer junto a el, entonces sintio, unos brazos abrasarlo y acunarlo junto a un pecho calido en el cual se acurruco, viendo a la mujer que lo cargaba con tanta delicadeza y cariño

Kaname: si cariño, soy yo, como estas, dormiste bien? – pregunto la chica mientras salia con el cachorro en brazos de la cueva y el campo desaparesia

Tenshin: si mami pero …haaaaa (bosteso)…. Aun tengo sueño- contesto el pequeño queriendo volver a dormir

Kaname: esta bien pequeño – contesto bajándolo y poniedos incada de espaldas a el – ven sube, es hora de ir a casa - el pequeño obedeció y subió a la espalda de la chica acomodandoce bien para volver a dormir, esta vez en los comodos y protectores brasos de la mujer que lo cargaba

Tenshin: casa? – pregunto soñoliento, pero atento a la respuesta

Kaname: si cariño, ahora soy la miko de una aldea y es mi deber protejerla, y a ti, no te puedo dejar aquí, tu te bendras conmigo, Hinata-sama a sido muy amable al cuidarte durante mi ausencia pero no podemos dejarle seguir aciendo eso, ya que ella tiene a sus propios cachorros, a quienes debe cuidar al igual que a su compañero- contesto empesando a correr de regreso a la aldea

Tenshin: es cierto, esta bien, mami, boy a dormir otro rato, aun tengo sueño – dijo el pequeño volviéndose a acomodar, siendo tapado por el cabello de la chica a excepción de sus manitas, que se encontraban en los hombros de la joven

Kaname: duerme mi pequeño, descansa-dijo con dulsura para volver a concentrarse en su carrera – _me pregunto…como tomaran el echo de que tenga un cachorro…sin tener un compañero…o…al menos…que el no este conmigo, ni sepa que es su hijo…-_se preguntaba con angustia la joven viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su pequeño de tres años de edad, en años demoniacos.

Finalmente al cabo de 2 horas pudieron divisar el campo que protegia la aldea, el pequeño abia depertado no ase mucho, y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mostrando su curiosidad e hiperactividad , ademas de la alegria que se reflejaba en ellos

Tenshin: es aquí mami?- pregunto el niño con curiosidad viendo el gran campo de energía que cubria la aldea y ver sorprendido como dentro de ella abitaban humanos, youkais, y sobre todo…hanyous, como el, aunque no de su misma especie

Kaname: si cariño es aquí- contesto entrando en el campo y dirigiéndose a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ella le abia ofrecido vivir con ella, pero ella prefirió hacer su propia cabaña, para no molestar, y la anciana axedio, con la condición de que el testarudo de Inuyasha, viviera co ella, lo cual ella asepto aunque bastante ruborisada, al llegar vio a las tres manadas conversando amenamente, y preparando la merienda, cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de su llegada no tardaron en ir con ella quien benia caminando con las manos en la espalda tranquilamente asia ellos

Inuyasha: baya tardaste mucha, ya iva a ….- el chico se corto al ver las pequeñas manos con garras en los hombros de la joven y una pequeña orejita con la punta plateada asomarse por uno de ellos- q-que traes hai?- pregunto el chico, asiendo a los demás presentes voltear y ver como una pequeña cabeza se asomaba por su hombro derecho

Kaname: anda, salúdalo, no te aran daño- dijo la chica poniéndose de rodillas y dejando que el niño bajara de su espalda, sin embargo el no se separo mucho de ella y asi los saludo

Tenshin: ho-ohayo, mi…mi nombre es…tenshin- dijo el pequeño con verguensa, aciendo a las chicas chiyar, y a los hombres reir un poco por la inocencia del pequeño

Sango: Kawaaaaaaaaiii, es tan mono-dijo la exterminadora acercando una mano al pequeño incitándolo a tomarla, el soo miro la mano de la mujer y luego levanto la vista a la miko , quien le dirijio una hermosa sonrisa, dandole la confianza para tomar la mano que le ofrecían, viéndose de repente en los brasos de esa mujer que le daba vueltas en el aire aciendolo reir con alegria

Inuyasha en cambio aun seguía en Shock, por el echo de aber visto a un pequeño hanyou de su misma especie salir de detrás de la nueva miko, cuando se recupero de el, no pudo evitar mirar a la miko que miraba con ternura al niño, y preguntar

Inuyasha: de qui-quien es…el cachorro?- la pregunta hiso que todos reaccionaran y dirigieran la mirada a la miko, quien no se la esperaba tan pronto y se poso nerviosa, antes de aser un ademan con la mano aciendo que el pequeño se acercara a ella, quien se inclino y lo abraso antes de responde

Kaname: es…mio…es mi cachorro- dijo la chica dejando a todos los presentes en Shock, incluyendo a Rin quien no esperaba esa respuesta

Inuyasha: tu-tu cachorro? – pregunto el chico aun sorprendido

Kaname: si…es mi pequeño-contesto con una sonrisa viendo al niño que la abraso por el cuello dandole un sonoro beso en la mejiya.


	4. Chapter 4

**4: SECUESTRO**

Aquella respuesta abia dejado en shock a todos los presentes, y eso incluyo a Rin que, aunque ya lo sabia, no se esperaba que lo dijera de esa forma

Kaede: como, que…-la anciana no podia creer eso

Kaname: si…es mi hijo, el y yo, hemos estado viviendo en el templo Kohana, Hinata-sama, me asía el favor de cuidarlo, mientras yo recibía mi entrenamiento-contesto la chica un poco avergonzada, por las miradas sobre ella y su cachorro, sin embargo nadie noto la presencia de un par de ojos color negro y fríos ocultos en la espesura del bosque, viendo con malicia e interés al pequeño hanyou

?: Con que…su cachorro?-dijo con diversión la voz de una mujer-esto se está poniendo cada vez más divertido jajaja-rio con frialdad y malicia mientras era envuelta en una nube de miasma y desaparecía en el cielo, sin percatarse de que, de todos los presentes, solo uno avía notado su presencia, pues la tenia bien grabada en la memoria, y buscaba venganza contra aquella persona que le destrozo la vida.

Kaname: porque no se presenta, para que él los conozca?-pregunto con tranquilidad la miko a los demás quienes salieron del shock y asintieron, para empezar a presentarse

Sango: hola mi nombre es Sango, un placer Tenshin-chan – dijo la taijija con una sonrisa

Miroku: yo soy Miroku, a sus órdenes, Tenshin-sama – dijo el houshi asiendo una reverencia ante el pequeño, quien no pudo evitar reír divertido

Shippo: Yo soy Shippo, y ella kirara un gusto-dijo con alegria el kitsune, abrasando a una gatita que maulló con alegria al ser presentada

Kouga: Soy Kouga, ella mi compañera Ayame y ellos mi acompañantes, Guinta y Hakaku, mis manos derecha e izquierda -comento presentándose a el, a su mujer y a su manada

Áyame: un placer pequeño

Guinta/Hakaku: Hola –dijeron efusivos al unisonó

Kaede: Yo soy Kaede, y soy la antigua miko de esta aldea, bienvenido niño-dijo con alegria la miko, ya despues hablaría con Kaname, para k le explicara todo aquello.

Sesshomaru: mi nombre es Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del oeste, un gusto- comento un no tan frio Youkai, pero manteniendo su rostro in mutable.

Rin: un placer, yo me llamo Rin, pequeño, y este señor tan serio a mi lado, es mi compañero-comento con una sonrisa la chica

Yaken: yo soy Yaken, soy el sirviente, del amo Sesshomaru, y la señora Rin-dijo el pequeño youkai

Kaname: nada más faltas tú-dijo hacia el inu-hanyou, quien reacciono ante su voz, pues abia estado viendo asía el boque por una presencia que le desagradaba, que volteo a ver a la miko y asintio, arrodillándose ante el pequeño, que se hiso un poco para atrás escondiéndose, detrás de su madre

Inuyasha: tranquilo pequeño, no te are daño, mi nombre es inuyasha, espero nos llevemos bien-comento el chico, extendiendo una mano al pequeño, que sintio algo raro, dentro del que lo impulso a salir de detrás de su madre y abras a inuyasha, quien quedo sorprendido por la acción de niño, pero se levanto y lo abraso, fuertemente, como si ya lo conociera, y entonces recordó, la mirada de miedo, en el niño cuando el se inclino hacia el, reconociéndola como propia cuando era pequeño, y el mundo lo odiaba, por ser un hanyou

Tenshin: Outo-san - susurro el pequeño, asiendo a la miko y al joven que lo cargaba, entrar en shock, al igual que a los youkais que habian escuchado aquel susurro, la miko, quedo petrificada, por lo que abia dicho su hijo

Kaname: _¡No! -_grito en su mente la mujer antes de reaccionar y acercarse calmadamente al chico que tenia en sus brazos a su hijo que seguía en Shock por lo que abia escuchado - cariño, por que no vas a jugar al bosque un rato, sirve que empiezas a conocer los alrededores, mientras preparo el lugar en el que nos vamos a quedar-dijo con un poco de incomodidad y nerviosismo la joven, asiendo que el pequeño asintiera, y bajara de los brazos del chico, y corriera hacia el bosque, traspasando la barrera

?: _Grave error _-penso la sombra oculta en el bosque, sonriendo desdeñosamente

Mientras los chicos y la miko intentaban hacer que inuyasha reaccionara escucharon un grito en el bosque, haciendo a inuyasha despertar de Shock inicial y a Kaname, poner una mirada de pánico dirigida hacia el bosque, antes de salir ambos, disparados hacia el lugar de donde abia provenido aquel sonido, para encontrar al pequeño, con lagrimas en los ojos, en los brazos de una mujer con ropas de miko, una mirada fría y sin sentimientos, dentro de un campo de energía

Kaname:¡TENSHIN!-grito con desesperacion, posando su mano izquierda en su pecho de lado derecho justo en el corazon donde por alguna razon, comenzó a salir sangre que no fue percibida por ninguno de los presentes a acepción de ella, al ver a su pequeño, en los brazos de esa mujer, envuelto en pánico y llorando silenciosamente, quien al oir su nombre, gritado por aquella voz que amaba tanto bajo su mirada, viendo la mirada de pánico de su progenitora

Tenshin:¡MAMIII!-grito el pequeño, queriendo salir de los brazos de esa maligna mujer, e ir a los protectores de su madre

Inuyasha: ¡Kikyo!, ¡maldita, suelta al pequeño, el no te a echo nada!-dijo con furia al ver como la mujer tenia a aquel niño entre sus brazos, presa del pánico, y sus ojos nadaban en lagrimas, eso lo hiso arder en furia

Kikyo: Ha, inuyasha, cuanto tiempo, sin vernos-dijo la miko sin soltar al pequeño o prestar atencion a las palabras antes dichas

Inuyasha: ¡MALDICION, SUELTA AL NIÑO!-grito desesperado, sintiendo, el miedo creciendo en su interior de que algo pudiera pasarle

Kikyo: no lo hare, su madre debe pagar por lo que me hiso, y que mejor manera, que cobrarme con su hijo, jajajaja- rio maniacamente la mujer, asiendo a los tres hanyous sentir un pánico horrible correr por todo su cuerpo

Kaname: ¡Kikyo, deja a mi hijo esto es entre tu y yo, deja lo en paz, as lo que quieras con migo pero deja a mi hijo fuera de esto!-grito con desesperacion la mujer y con lagrimas en lo ojos, apretando mas su mano en su pecho, por ver a su hijo involucrado en algo, que jamas debió dejar que pasara-_si tan solo ubiera terminado con esto en ese momento, nada de esto estaría pasando-_ penso con desesperacion la mujer

Inuyasha : Kaname -dijo sorprendido el hanyou, viendo como la miko, se derrumbaba por ver a su hijo en esa situacion, aun sin notar la herida en el pecho de la mujer

Kikyo: Kaname?, jajajajajaja creo que te han mentido inuyasha, esa mujer no se llama Kaname, la miko Kaname murio ase 200 años, ademas…que ella era HU-MA-NA -dijo la mujer con malicia-bueno los dejare para que arreglen sus cosas, y si quieren volver a ver a su hijo, vengan al monte Kakusu, a lado del templo Kohana tienen 5 dias-desia mientras desaparecía en una nube de miasma, con un niño gritándole desesperadamente a su madre

Kaname:…Tenshin…-susurro la chica dejando salir sus lagrimas antes de gritar a todo pulmon-¡TEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!-cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, llorando a lagrima viva, su peor temor, se abia cumplido, se avían llevado a su pequeño, a su adoración, a la luz de sus ojos, y su motor de vida-¡No, no, no, no, no puede estar pasando esto! ¡NO!-gritaba con desesperacion la mujer, sintiendo de repente unos brazos en volverla, asiendo a esta recargarse en ese pecho musculoso y desahogarse, sintiéndose morir, al igual que el joven, que la abrazaba quien, tambien comenzó a derramar lagrimas, sintiéndose culpable, por no aber podido salvar al niño, … tal como no abia podido salvar a Kagome – _no, esta ves lo are, salvare al pequeño y are que Kikyo pague por todo lo que ha hecho-_penso con furia y decisión, sin embargo abia algo que lo tenia intrigado

Flash back

_Kikyo: Kaname?, jajajajajaja creo que te han mentido inuyasha, esa mujer no se llama Kaname, la miko Kaname murio ase 200 años_, _ademas…que ella era HU-MA-NA_ _-dijo la mujer con malicia-bueno los dejare para que arreglen sus cosas, y si quieren volver a ver a su hijo, vengan al monte Kakusu, a lado del templo Kohana tienen 5 dias-desia mientras desaparecía en una nube de miasma, con un niño gritándole desesperadamente a su madre_

Fin Flash back

Inuyasha : ¿_por que dijo, que no se llamaba Kaname, y nombro al niño como nuestro? – _se preguntaba el hanyou, ya despues le preguntaría a la mujer ente sus brazos, por ahora, solo queria que ella se tranquilizara, en ese momento, percibió un olor dulce, que, por alguna razón, se le hacía muy conocido, y esperando que no fuera lo que temía, separo un poco a la mujer de su pecho y vio como su ropas estaban manchadas con sangre.


	5. Chapter 5: DESPERTAR… ¡TU EXPLICACION

Inuyasha: ¿_por que dijo, que no se llamaba Kaname, y nombro al niño como nuestro? – _se preguntaba el hanyou, ya despues le preguntaría a la mujer ente sus brazos, por ahora, solo queria que ella se tranquilizara, en ese momento, percibió un olor dulce, que, por alguna razón, se le hacía muy conocido, y esperando que no fuera lo que temía, separo un poco a la mujer de su pecho y vio como su ropas estaban manchadas con sangre.

Inuyasha: Ka-Kaname tu estas…- en ese momento vio como un campo sobre ellos se desvanecía, y sus compañeros llegaban a donde ellos se encontraban

Sango: Inuyasha, estan bien, un campo de energía nos impidió el paso , ¿que…-la mujer se corto al ver como la mujer que se encontraba en los brazos del hanyou, lloraba a mares, viendo derepente a su, hermana en vez de a la oni-miko, en los brazos de su amigo

Kaname: ella….ella…-no podia hablar, sus lagrimas, no se lo permitían- ella…se lo llevo…¡SE LLEVO A MI PEQUEÑO!-grito la mujer, volviendo a llorar, un poco mas, siendo observada por todos los presentes con dolor, mientras la mujeres, eran abrasadas por sus compañeros, tratando de contener sus lagrimas, pocos minutos despues la mujer, termino de llorar, aun con su rostro triste, ahora ya no mantenía su mano en su pecho, sin embargo aun sangraba, y ella comenzaba a sentirse mareada, aun asi, se levanto con la ayuda del chico a su lado

Rin: te encuentras bien? – pregunto con preocupacion a la mujer, quien asintio como unica respuesta

Miroku: sera mejor que la llevemos a la aldea, para…-la chica se abia tambaleado bruscamente casi cayendo al suelo, por suerte Inuyasha la habia logrado agarrar evitando su encuentro con el suelo- Kaname-sama – dijo exaltado

Kaname: no se preocupe…houshi…sa…ma..-la mujer perdió inmediatamente el conocimiento, cayendo en los brazos del hanyou, quien tenia una mirada de preocupacion, pues, no era nada común que una hanyou, y mucho menos de su especie que tuviera poderes espirituales, se desmayaran de repente, y tampoco, que una herida, no dejara de sangrar y no se cerrara de in mediato, lo que lo preocupaba pues no era normal, en lo absoluto.

Inuyasha:¡Kaname! – grito el chico, cargando a la mujer, corriendo a la aldea, para ver como la anciana Kaede, le esperaba afuera de una cabaña, recién construida

Kaede: niño, pero que le as echo a Kaname, pronto, métela en la cabaña y acuéstala en un futon, no tardare, pronto- decia la anciana mientras inuyasha solo atinaba a asentir y a hacer lo que le abia dicho, mientras la mujer mayor corría asía su cabaña por plantas y todo lo que necesitaba para curara a la in conciente miko

Cuando inuyasha entro en la cabaña pudo ver que habia dos futones, supuso que uno era para el y el otro para la mujer en sus brazos, inmediatamente, coloco a la chica en uno, y vio, como de su pecho no dejaba de salir sangre, preocupado, movio la ropa de la miko lo suficiente, para encontrar una herida, un tanto inusual, era la marca de la punta de una flecha, justo en la región del corazon-_imposible-_penso, pues es un echo que todas la heridas en el cuerpo de un hanyou sea de la especie que sea, son eliminadas, por el poder de curación que aporta su sangre demoniaca, ademas, ella era una oni-miko, era mucho menos probable, que tuviera una cicatriz como esa, de repente, el cuerpo frente a el parpadeo, transformando a la chica en humana por uno segundos, solamente, para luego volver a la normalidad, sin embargo no solo ella lo abia echo, tambien el, el chico en los escasos segundos que duro la transformación, pudo ver que la forma humana de la chica era idéntica, a la de _Ella, _si no supiera de primera mano que aquello era imposible, entonces se abría desmayado, alegrado y preocupado aun mas por ella, por la siquiera posibilidad, de que la mujer frente a el fuera su amada Kagome, de repente las cortinas que cubrían la puerta se abrieron dejando entrar a Kaede, Rin, Sango y Ayame, quienes lo sacaron de inmediato, de la cabaña para poder curar la herida de la mujer.

Cuando salio, su cuerpo volvió a parpadear, por lo que dirigio su mirada, al cielo, bien a este oscuro y sin luna, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, de repente una luz blanca lo envolvió transformándolo en humano, esa noche era luna nueva, de pronto vio como de la cabaña salia una luz rosada, no entendió el porque, sin embargo un olor a flor de sakura, demasiado conocido para el, le llego en una pequeña ráfaga de viento, asiéndole al chico abrir los ojos inmensamente grandes, antes de entrar bruscamente a la cabaña y ver como terminaban de colocar las vendas en el pecho de la mujer, su rostro era tapado por el cuerpo de Sango, quien al verlo, expreso una cara de pánico, quedándose in móvil, por la sorpresa, permitiendo a Inuyasha, acercarse lo suficiente para ver, el rostro de la mujer en el futon

Inuyasha: im-imposible-dijo cayendo sentado en el piso de madera de la cabaña, mirando como las mujeres se miraban entre si, como si…- us-ustedes…lo sabian? – pregunto un tanto enojado… viendo como Rin asentía al igual que Kaede y Sango y Ayame solo bajaban y desviaban la mirada, de in mediato las cuatro mujeres salieron de la cabaña, viendo a los demás esperando noticias, de cómo se encontraba la chica, Inuyasha, en su forma humana, se sento a lado de la mujer y acomodo un pequeño mechón de cabello en su rostro a un lado de su cabeza-¿Ka-Kagome… eres-tu?

/

En otro lugar, una miko, no podia creer lo que veía, se encontraba en una cabaña abandonada cubierta con un campo de energía y el aire era infectado por miasma, frente a ella el pequeño hanyou, se encontraba, "in consiente" flotando dentro de un campo de energía espiritual, el cual purificaba el aire y le permitia in halarlo sin problemas, cuando llegaron a la cabaña el pequeño cayo en ese sueño y apareció el campo, tan fuerte, que no le permitia acercarse mucho, temerosa, abia creado un campo alrededor del que cubria al pequeño, para asegurarse de que no fuera a desaparecer, o algo por el estilo

Kikyo: maldita… supongo que ya tenías pre visto que algo como esto pasaría, y por eso, hisite, el campo-dijo con rabia la mujer, viendo al pequeño-jm, no importa, vendrás por el, lo se, y te estare esperando-dijo con furia mirando al horizonte, en la dirección de la aldea de Kaede-si que lo are, y esta vez, pagras lo que me hisite.

/

Ya habian pasado 3 dias y la mujer no despertaba y para la sorpresa de todo, tanto ella como Inuyasha, aun permanecían en sus formas humanas, el no se abia despegado de su lado en ningún momento, e septo por necesidades, personales, justo en ese momento el estaba a su lado viéndola con mucho interés

Inuyasha: _despierta- _penso, con tristeza, mientras sus ojos se aguaban, limpio bruscamente, sus ojos-_no llorare, ella despertara-_penso con determinación, antes de escuchar un pequeño gemido, y voltear y acercarse rapidamente a la chica que, empezaba a revolverse en su lugar, para empezar a abrir los ojos, y mostrarle al chico a su lado unos cálidos y amorosos ojos color chocolate

Kaname: Inu-inuyasha?- pregunto la chica viendo al chico aun acostada

Inuyasha: Kagome-dijo el chico, haciendo a la chica recostada, sorprenderse, y ponerse nerviosa- si lo se, y no intentes negarlo-dijo con firmeza, al ver a la chica girar el rostro, entes de escucharla suspirar y volver a ver sus ojos azules

Kagome: si inuyasha, soy yo: dijo la chica, para alegria del joven, intentando, sentarse, siendo ayudada inmediatamente por el

Inuyasha: pero, como?-pregunto el chico, quien la abrazo una vez ella estuvo sentada, siendo correspondido in mediatamente, antes de sentir como ambos cuerpos pulsaban tres veces, y los dos volvían a su forma demoniaca

Kagome: yo…existe un hechizo especial…que me permitió renacer-comento la chica, sorprendiéndolo

Inuyasha: ¿que?-pregunto in crédulo, por lo que le decia su mujer

Kagome: este conjuro solo se le aplica a mikos, cuyo corazón pertenece a un youkai o en mi caso a un hanyou, pero solo funciona, si la miko, y, en nuestro caso el hanyou, se aman verdaderamente-explico la chica.

Inuyasha: y como se realiza el conjuro ese?- pregunto bastante sorprendido el chico

Kagome: Para eso, la miko debe…morir-dijo haciendo al chico quedar pálido- es necesario que MUERA, dando la vida por el hombre al que ama, si en ese momento el hanyou, besa a la chica, una parte del sera transmitida a ella, por medio de su sangre, dandole a ella una nueva vida, ahora perteneciente al mismo genero que el, ya sea youkai como Rin, o hanyou, como yo, es por eso que cuando estaba a punto de morir en tus brazos y me besaste, parte de ti, tu sangre, se traslado a mi cuerpo, dándome la vida que tengo ahora-termino de explicar la mujer

Inuyasha: pero…eso fue hace tres meses, acaso tu…

Kagome: no…yo re viví el mismo dia, solo que desperté en el templo Kohana, y hai estuve estos tres meses entrenando, y aprendiendo lo necesario, sabia que Kikyo, no habia muerto, y que intentaría llevarte con ella, por ello el campo de energía, a tu alrededor, que le impedía tocarte y el de la aldea que le impedía acercarse, a ella y a sus casa-almas, todo gracias al collar que cuelga de tu cuello-explico, esta ves señalando el dije de corazon ya mencionado

Inuyasha: bien…eso ya quedo, claro….solo tengo una pregunta-le dijo bastante serio

Kagome: cual?-pregunto un tanto consternada

Inuyasha: Tenshin-eso fue como una bofetada a la realidad en la cara de Kagome

Kagome: es cierto, tenemos que salvarlo-dijo preocupada, intentando levantarse, sin embargo la herida en su pecho nuevamente abia empezado a sangrar, solo que ahora por las vendas ya no era constante, aun asi la hiso mostrar una mueca de dolor

Inuyasha: Kagome, cálmate, no quiero que te vuelvas a poner mal, lo salvaremos te lo juro, pero primero debes descansar, y tu herida debe de cerrar por completo, esta bien?

Kagome: esta bien-le dijo resignada.

Inuyasha: bien…ahora, explícame, lo de Tenshin, como es posible que tengas un cachorro?

Kagome mostro una sonrisa con la cabeza y mirada bajas, antes de levantarla a inuyasha

Inuyasha: no me digas que…

Kagome: si, Inuyasha, Tenshin es nuestro, yo estaba embarazada, cuando Kikyo , nos ataco, llevaba tres meses de embarazo, por eso Kaede y yo pedimos una aprendiz al templo Kohana, ya que con nuestro cachorro no iba a poder, a serme cargo de la aldea, Kikyo, lo sabia, y por eso, te ORDENO, ir con ella al infierno

Inuyasha: esa maldita-dijo con furia cerrando su puño

Kagome: tranquilo, ahora lo importante es, rescatar a nuestro pequeño de ella, descuida, de todos modos ella no podrá tocarlo de eso me encargue, pues el collar de Tenshin, tenia lo mismo que el tuyo, un campo individual, el cual se activa en presencia, de algún enemigo, más fuerte que él, al hacerlo , el perderá el conocimiento, pero estará a salvo, solo tenemos que encontrarlo y destruir a esa maldita zorra

Inuyasha: tienes razon perra, lo aremos, te lo juro-le dijo antes de besarla en los labios y acostarse en el mismo futon, pues su compañera debía descansar y recuperar fuerzas-_te cogeremos-_ penso peligrosamente viendo a su compañera dormir pacíficamente en sus brazos antes de el acompañarla y descansar, ya mañana irían a por su hijo, y a destruir a esa desgraciada.


	6. Chapter 6: PLAN DE BATALLA, EN BUSCA DE

Sintio una molesta luz atravesar sus parpados, y no queriendo levantarse, se acomodo de forma que su cuerpo le daba la espalda a la ventana, sintiendo como un cuerpo, pequeño y delgado se acomodaba contra el, y unas manos finas con garras, se posaban en su pecho, extrañado, abrio los ojos y bajo su mirada, observando una melena negra con un par de orejitas negras, y un rostro angelical, que se mantenía en completa armonía, no pudo evitar sonreir, al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior

Flash Back

_Inuyasha: despierta- penso, con tristeza, mientras sus ojos se aguaban, limpio bruscamente, sus ojos-no llorare, ella despertara-penso con determinación, antes de escuchar un pequeño gemido, y voltear y acercarse rapidamente a la chica que, empezaba a revolverse en su lugar, para empezar a abrir los ojos, y mostrarle al chico a su lado unos cálidos y amorosos ojos color chocolate_

_Kaname: Inu-inuyasha?- pregunto la chica viendo al chico aun acostada_

_Inuyasha: Kagome-dijo el chico, haciendo a la chica recostada, sorprenderse, y ponerse nerviosa- si lo se, y no intentes negarlo-dijo con firmeza, al ver a la chica girar el rostro, entes de escucharla suspirar y volver a ver sus ojos azules_

_Kagome: si inuyasha, soy yo: dijo la chica, para alegria del joven, intentando, sentarse, siendo ayudada inmediatamente por el_

_Inuyasha: pero, como?-pregunto el chico, quien la abrazo una vez ella estuvo sentada, siendo correspondido in mediatamente, antes de sentir como ambos cuerpos pulsaban tres veces, y los dos volvían a su forma demoniaca_

_Kagome: yo…existe un hechizo especial…que me permitió renacer-comento la chica, sorprendiéndolo_

_Inuyasha: ¿que?-pregunto in crédulo, por lo que le decia su mujer_

_Kagome: este conjuro solo se le aplica a mikos, cuyo corazón pertenece a un youkai o en mi caso a un hanyou, pero solo funciona, si la miko, y, en nuestro caso el hanyou, se aman verdaderamente-explico la chica._

_Inuyasha: y como se realiza el conjuro ese?- pregunto bastante sorprendido el chico_

_Kagome: Para eso, la miko debe…morir-dijo haciendo al chico quedar pálido- es necesario que MUERA, dando la vida por el hombre al que ama, si en ese momento el hanyou, besa a la chica, una parte del sera transmitida a ella, por medio de su sangre, dandole a ella una nueva vida, ahora perteneciente al mismo genero que el, ya sea youkai como Rin, o hanyou, como yo, es por eso que cuando estaba a punto de morir en tus brazos y me besaste, parte de ti, tu sangre, se traslado a mi cuerpo, dándome la vida que tengo ahora-termino de explicar la mujer_

_Inuyasha: pero…eso fue hace tres meses, acaso tu…_

_Kagome: no…yo re viví el mismo dia, solo que desperté en el templo Kohana, y hai estuve estos tres meses entrenando, y aprendiendo lo necesario, sabia que Kikyo, no habia muerto, y que intentaría llevarte con ella, por ello el campo de energía, a tu alrededor, que le impedía tocarte y el de la aldea que le impedía acercarse, a ella y a sus casa-almas, todo gracias al collar que cuelga de tu cuello-explico, esta ves señalando el dije de corazon ya mencionado_

_Inuyasha: bien…eso ya quedo, claro….solo tengo una pregunta-le dijo bastante serio_

_Kagome: cual?-pregunto un tanto consternada_

_Inuyasha: Tenshin-eso fue como una bofetada a la realidad en la cara de Kagome_

_Kagome: es cierto, tenemos que salvarlo-dijo preocupada, intentando levantarse, sin embargo la herida en su pecho nuevamente abia empezado a sangrar, solo que ahora por las vendas ya no era constante, aun asi la hiso mostrar una mueca de dolor_

_Inuyasha: Kagome, cálmate, no quiero que te vuelvas a poner mal, lo salvaremos te lo juro, pero primero debes descansar, y tu herida debe de cerrar por completo, esta bien?_

_Kagome: esta bien-le dijo resignada._

_Inuyasha: bien…ahora, explícame, lo de Tenshin, como es posible que tengas un cachorro?_

_Kagome mostro una sonrisa con la cabeza y mirada bajas, antes de levantarla a inuyasha _

_Inuyasha: no me digas que…_

_Kagome: si, Inuyasha, Tenshin es nuestro, yo estaba embarazada, cuando Kikyo , nos ataco, llevaba tres meses de embarazo, por eso Kaede y yo pedimos una aprendiz al templo Kohana, ya que con nuestro cachorro no iba a poder, a serme cargo de la aldea, Kikyo, lo sabia, y por eso, te ORDENO, ir con ella al infierno_

_Inuyasha: esa maldita-dijo con furia cerrando su puño_

_Kagome: tranquilo, ahora lo importante es, rescatar a nuestro pequeño de ella, descuida, de todos modos ella no podrá tocarlo de eso me encargue, pues el collar de Tenshin, tenia lo mismo que el tuyo, un campo individual, el cual se activa en presencia, de algún enemigo, más fuerte que él, al hacerlo , el perderá el conocimiento, pero estará a salvo, solo tenemos que encontrarlo y destruir a esa maldita zorra_

_Inuyasha: tienes razon perra, lo aremos, te lo juro-le dijo antes de besarla en los labios y acostarse en el mismo futon, pues su compañera debía descansar y recuperar fuerzas-te cogeremos- penso peligrosamente viendo a su compañera dormir pacíficamente en sus brazos antes de el acompañarla y descansar, ya mañana irían a por su hijo, y a destruir a esa desgraciada._

Fin Flash Back

Entonces recobro todos sus sentidos de golpe.- _es cierto, mi hijo esta en peligro-._penso con desesperacion, intentando levantarse rapidamente, sin embargo, al aserlo, lo hiso un tanto brusco

Kagome: inu?-pregunto algo soñolienta, la joven sentándose un poco, para ver a su compañero en el marco de la puerta- a donde vas?

Inuyasha: kagome- susurro, para luego acercarse a ella y abrasara, no creyendo todavía que su amada compañera estuviera a su lado, ella solo se acurruco en sus brasos, feliz, por que alla tomada las cosas de tan buena manera-tenemos que ir a con los chicos kagome- le dijo inuyasha, aciendo a kagome suspirar y asentir, antes de levantarse ambos, sin embargo kagome se dirigio, a lado a una de las esquinas de la cabaña, por agua y vendas, y justo frente a inuyasha, se empeso a quitar la parte de arriba de su traje de sacerdotisa, no traia puesta su armadura, kaede se la abia quitado, para poder limpiar y vendar la herida, finalmente se la quito quedando solo en la falda roja y la benda que cubria todo su pecho, pero dejaba el abdomen al descubierto, inuyasha estaba en bobado con su silueta, si bien ya abia visto a Kagome desnuda, en mas de una ocacion, y la abia echo su mujer, aun le exitaba ver sus pechos, en ese momento ella, ya se abia quitado la venda, dejando sus pechos a la vista de el hanyou, fente a ella, quito la gasa que cubria su erida, y ai fue cuando inuyasha, olvido su exitacion por completo-_es cierto…esa herida se la hiso kikyo cuando aun era humana…es por eso que no se a curado-_penso con ravia el hanyou, viendo a su compañera limpiar la sangre seca de su herida, que ya casi sicatrisaba por completo, puso una gasa en ella, pero ya no uso las vendas, solo tomo su kosode, y se lo puso, para luego buscar su armadura y ponérsela

Kagome: ya estoy lista, inuyasha, ya podemos ir con los demás-dijo kagome un tanto ceria y bajando un poco la mira, inuyasha sabia, que lo asia por su hijo, se culpaba por no aberlo podido salvar,-_al igual que yo_-penso el chico, salieron de la cabaña y fueron en fueron en busca de sus amigos, para que entre todos formaran su plan de batalla, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos, pues todos etaban en la cabaña de kaede, esperando noticias, de la miko

La puerta de la cabaña se abrio y dejo ver a dos hanyou entrando, muy cerca del otro

Miroku: kaname-sama, ya se siente mejor?-pregunto el houshi, un tanto preocupado

Kagome: si ya me siento mejor, pero no me llame kaname, despues de todo…nos conocemos ace 5 años no, miroku-sama – dijo con una sonrisa, aciendo a los que no lo sabian sorprenderse de la respuesta de la miko, pues ellos no la conocían-cuanto tiempo, sin verlos, kouga-kun, sesshomaro oni-san, Shippo-chan- dijo con una sonrisa, aciendo a los demás reconocerla

Miroku:kago-kagome..sama?-pregunto incrédulo, antes de ver a la mujer acentir y no soportando la emoción abrasarlka enfucibamente, siendo correspondido por ella, sin embargo, una de sus manos bajo mas de lo debido y….

Kagome: HENTAY-chillo la chica dando un gran golpe, sin embargo, eso no fue todo, pues, no fue nada comparado, a la palisa que le acomodo inuyasha

Inuyasha: no vuelvas a tocar a mi compañera mañdito, monje libidinoso, o te juro que no te vas a levantar en MESES entendiste?- pregunto echo una furia

Miroku: esta bien no lo buelbo a hacer lo siento-dijo aterado el houshi al aver a su amigo muy enojado, antes de recibir u GRAN golpe, en la cabeza por parte de un boomerang gigante perteneciente a una furiosa taijija, que lo dejo in consiente

Sango. Maldito monje-mascullo la mujer, provocando la risa de los presente

Despues de muchas explicaciones, de "como es que Kagome este de pie frente a nosotros y sea una hanyou, si murio ase tres meses, y era humana" todo quedo claro, al igual que lo de tenshin

Sesshomaru: entonces, lo que tenemos que aser, es preocuparnos, por rescatar a mi sobrino-dijo el youkai, un tanto enojado, al saber que su sobrino, estaba en problemas, pero mas lo estaba, por que su cuñada, se lo abia ocultado, no solo a el, si no a SU hermano, el PADRE del cachorro.

Kagome: si, aunque , se que kikyo, no podrá aserle nada a mi hijo, aun asi me preocupa, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara, cuando el despierte y vea que no estoy con el, ademas de que esta con una mujer, que seria capas de cualquier cosa-dijo casi temblando, lo que hiso curiosidad en los presentes

Kouga: a que te refieres?

Kagome: pues…por el echo de que Tenshin es un hanyou, grasias a inuyasha, pero posee poder espiritual por mi parte, pues, debo cuidar que no…se enoje mucho-dijo bastante asustada

Áyame: pasa algo malo si lo ase?-como respuesta resibio un acentimiento y una mirada de pánico, por parte de la joven madre

Ginta: como que?

Kagome:pues…su cello demoniaco se rompe, y destruye todo a su arededor, ademas, que es capas de controlar su poder espiritual, seria capas de…..destruir medio sengoku-dijo para asombro y pánico de todo los presentes-el campo que lo cubre dura máximo 6 dias, y lo minimo…-dirijio su mirada a su compañero-4-termino, preocupando a los demás-solo se romperá, si esta verdaderamente asustado, y por su mirada, cuando se lo llevaron…lo esta

Inuyasha: entonces iremos a por el hoy mismo

Ante el comenbtario todo acintieron y salieron de la cabaña, para empesar a entrenar, Rin y Kagome, fueron con la anciana Kaede y Kagome creo un campo, arededor de ellas, para que ningún ataque perdido dañara la aldea o a sus compaeros y amigos, y asi empesaron su, arduo y duro entrenamiento, todo con tal de rescatar al pequeño hanyou

/

Mientras en una cabaña una miko, veía, detenidamente al ñiño, que se encontraba detro del campo, abia empesado a emanar un aura completamente demoniaca, y cerrraba suis ojos con fuerza, y ella "conociendo" la fuersdaq del hanyou, y teniendo u poco de miedo, reforso en campo de enrgia, y dentro ponía una gran cantidad de miasma.

Kikyo: mas te vale, pequeño, mocoso, que no me causes problemas- dijo mientras salia de la cabaña he iba a un lagro a lado de la cabaña en donde se puso una bata blanca y tomo un baño, mientras sus casa-almas le llevaban almas, las cuales absorvia, para recuper energía

Kikyo: muy pronto, bendran y ustedes tres me las pagaran, inuyasha, lamentaras no aberme elejido a mi, yo debi ser tu compañera, y ese enjendro devio ser mio, pero tu…tu…-desia mientras ceraba fuertemente sus puños- tu te revolcaste con mi reencarnación, antes de que destruyéramos a Naraku, lo hisite tres meses antes, no me importa, si me odias mas despues de esto, pero are que pagues por aberla elejido a ella en vez de a mi

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7: UNA TRANSFORMACION INESPERADA

El grupo de amigo estaba entrenando, sin parar en un claro un poco alejado de la aldea para que esta no resultase dañada.

Kaede: Bien, Rin, empecemos con tigo, veamos que tambien puedes controlar tu poderes espirituales, y combinarlos con tu energía demoniaca – le dijo la anciana, para ver como la Youkai, se alejaba un poco de ambas mikos, su compañero y amigos.

Rin: Hai – ella se coloco en medio del claro, antes de cerrar sus ojos, y que una luz color rosada con blanca la envolviera, y luego una pequeña capa de energía color morado oscuro tambien la rodeara, combinándose ambas energías haciendo a su cuerpo brillar en un tono morado un tanto claro – estoy lista – dijo a su compañero abriendo sus ojos, que ahora eran de color café, con dorado y blanco, Sesshomaru asintio a Yaken, y este hiso aparecer a muchos demonios frente a ella

Rin hiso que toda la energía a su alrededor se concentrara en sus palmas, formando una pequeña esfera del tamaño de sus manos entre ellas, para luego lanzar la esfera a la horda de demonios que se acercaba a ella, y al momento del impacto, una luz blanca se vio en el cielo, sin embargo de ella salieron barios demonios la bola de energía, habia destruido a la mayoría de los demonios sin embargo aun abia muchos, ella al ver esto, desenvaino, su espada, la cual pulso y so torno en un color negro y rojo

Rin: ¡DAGA DEL INFIERNO! – grito con fuerza moviendo su espada en dirección a los demonios, de la cual salio una gran cuchilla color negro, la cual destrozo los cuerpos de los demonios, asiendo que los restos de los demonios cayeran del cielo – ¡ESPADA CELESTIAL! – dijo la chica volviendo a mover su Katana, la cual cambio a un tono rosado, purificando de inmediato los restos de los demonios, asiendo que de estos solo cayeran pequeños copos brillantes del cielo como si fuera nieve, dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros - ¿y?, ¿ que tal? – pregunto la chica bastante agotada, pues abia usado mucha energía en los tres ataques.

Kagome: muy bien Rin, pero un consejo, intenta equilibrar mas tus nergias, al momento de convinarlas, de ese modo, ambas actuaran en perfecta armonía, y no nesesitaras usar otro ataque o tu espada, mira – dijo Kagome, al tomar el lugar de Rin en el claro, y acentir a su cuñado que, como venganza, por lo que les abia echo, hiso aparecer el doble de demonios, para dejarla en ridículo, sin embargo vio como una sonrisa, de burla, y superioridad apareció en el rostro de su cuñada, antes de escuchar – son todos los que pudiste atraer, baya Sesshomaru, te has vuelto bastante devil desde que me marche de este mundo – dijo la chica con burla y altanería, aciendo al youkai enojarse, aciendo a muchos mas demonios aparecer en los cielos – perfecto – susurro la chica, de un modo in audible

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, que te pasa, porque le pones tantos demonios, ella no podrá con ellos – dijo inuyasha bastante alterado, al ver una GRAN cantidad de demonios acercarse, peligrosamente a su compañera y justo cuando iva a intervenir, sintio una corriente eléctrica atravesar su espalda y al ver a sus acompañantes sew dio cuanta dre que todos la avuian sentido, por lo que todo voltearon a ver a Kagome, quien comenso a canalizar su energía, sin embargo ella comenso a elevarse del suelo y por la exprecion de confucion en su rostro, pudieron notar que "eso", no debería estar pasando, cuando de pronto una luz blanca en el pecho de ella comenso a expanderse alrededor de todo su cuarpo en volviendo su cuerpo por completo, para despues formarse una esfera con su cuerpo dentro, antes de explotar mandando una cuchiya color blanca con rosa y morado fuerte a la orda de demonios, la cual desapareció por completo, sin dejar resto alguno de ellos, sorprendiendo a los presentes, que al regresaer su mirada a la joven vieron como ella avia cambiado, tenia los brasos extendidos y los pies juntos con un talon atrás del otro y su cuerpo brillaba intensamente inpidiendoles ver a la mujer, conforme, la luz se apaga vieron a una mujer de cabellera larga asta poco debajo de las rodillas, de color negro azabache, con destellos e, azul metalico y plateado intenso, su rostro era muy fino. Lus labuos eran de un rosa brillante y sus ojos eran completamente dorados, sin embargo, tenian un destello blanco, su cuerpo tenia marcas de remolinos que envolvían sus brasos desde las muñecas asta poco anrtes de los codos, color azul entre celeste y rey, con destellos en plateado, al igual que sus piernas que tenian el mismo liston que partia de sus dedos y se enrroyaba asta sus rodillas, su ropa avia cambiado, una falda color blanca con los bordes rosas y violetas, con bordados de flor de cereso, en todas partes de colores, viariables, como amarillo,verde, azul, claro, morado, rosa y rojo, que poseía una abertida que iniciaba a medio muslo, y bajaba asta los tobillos donde terminava la falda, la parte de arriba del atuendo era solo un top color blanco , el cual tenia en medio del pecho una avertura lo suficiente mente grande como para dejar la cicatriz de su pecho visible, con pequeños simbolos en tonos calidos como, verde, asul, amarillo, y rosa, por todas partes, sin embargo el top, tenia mangas, poro no hombtos que al igual que la falda tenian una abertira, sin embargo esta llegaba poco antes de las muñecas, con forme iba desendiendo, la falda grasias a la abertura se abia abierto, dejando ver unos pequeños pantalones, que terminaban antes de la mitad del muslo color blancos, y a su alrededor miles de cuchillas, y dagas enbieltas en sus piernas, su vientre estaba descubierto, el cual era plano, y mostraba sus musculos, pero no exagerados, y en su cuello resplandecía un pequeño collar en forma de corason de color plata, el cual tenia dentro una flor de cereso en coor rosa y en medio de esta una esttreayade 6 picos en color dorado, ya no tenia orejas de perro de color negro azabache, pues estas abian adoptado tambien los destellos metalicos que el resto de su cabello, yn manto alrededor de su cintura con los mismos colores que posea su atuendo, amarrado de forma que quedaba un gran tramo largo de lado derecho, donde se encontraba la avertura de la falda, cuando al fin toco el suelo, el brillo desapareció por completo, y tanto ella como todos los presentes estaban imprecionados por su cambio.

Inuyasha: ka-kagome? – pregunto el chico aun incrédulo, de pronto cuando ella volteo a verlo se le quedo viendo, sorprendida aciendo que los demás tambien lo vieran, para saber el porque de su exprecion, y al igual que la chica quedar sorprendidos – hey, porque me miran asi, que tengo monos en la cara? – pregunto un tanto incomodo por como lo estaban viendo sus compañeros, por lo que volteo su rostro, pero como a lado de el avia un lago y vio su reflejo quedo igual de sorprendido que la, chica y sus amigos, pues las marcas que abia en su rostro eran las mismas que tomava cuando se tranformaba en youkai, sin embargo estan eran de un tono azul fuerte y su cabello abia sido recogido en una coleta alta y era igual de largo que el de la chica, asi, como en su pecho abia una armadura y alrededor se su cintura una frasada color amarilla con unos cuantos lasitos rojos, amarrada por la parte de enfrente y una capa de piel color marron en su espalda enganchada en la armadura que cubria sus hombros – ¿pero que…? – no entendía, el porque de ambas transformaciones, en especial la suya.

Sesshomaru: lo lograste – dijo de repente asiendo que todas las miradas se posaran en el, al no entender de que ablaba.

Inuyasha: a que te refieres Sesshomaru, tu sabes por que estoy asi? – le pregunto un tanto histérico

Sesshomaru: Tranquilo Inuyasha, lo que pasa, es que ahora eres un, Taiyoukai, al igual que nuestro padre lo fue, la transformación que sufriste, fue la misma que sufrio nuestro padre, esto solo le ocurre a youkas, con corazon puro y que alcansan su máximo poder – explico tranquilo su hermano, aun sorprendido de la transformación de su hermanito

Inuyasha: pero….si yo no soy un youkai, mira huele mi esencia – dijo el chico oliéndose el mismo, sin embargo, al acerlo se dio cuenta de que su aroma avia cambiado, ya no tenia el aroma de un humano, sino el de un inu-youkai, completo – imposible – dijo el chico no creyéndolo, y entonces olfateo un poco el aire, dándose cuenta de que no solo el, si no que tambien su compañera era asi, por lo que supuso que al ser su compañera y star ligador por ello, ella tambien cambio – pero aun asi…por que el cambio en Kagome?

Kaede: eso lo puedo explicar yo – dijo la anciana – Kagome, gusrdaba en su interior un sello, al igual que todas las mikos, sin embargo, son pocas las que pueden liberarlo, y ella lo hiso, la necesidad, y desesperacion, por salvar a su hijo, iso que ese sello se rompiera, tranformandola en una youkai, cada sello es diferente, y una ves que este ser ompe, muestra la verdadera apariencia y poder de cada miko, sin embargo…hay algo k me preocupa – dijo la anciana bastante preocupada

Kagome: k cosa Kaede-sama? – pregunto la chica, y tenia el mal presentimiento, de que no le gustaria nada la respuesta

Kaede: por el echo de que mi hermana Kikyo, tiene la mitad de tus almas, es posible que ella, tambien se transforme, y eso me preocupa – aquello, abia echo abrir los ojos a todos era cierto, si kikyo, liberaba ese sello, y se conbvertia en un sermaligno, entonces, abria problemas, y GRANDES.

Kagome. No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella – dijo la chica un tanto fría, desviando la mirada, sabia k kikyo, era hermana de Kaede, pero no podia dejar k la muy cabrona, iciera, lo que se le venga en gana.

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo, y fueron a la aldea para preparar todo, para ir a por el pequeño Tenshin

/

En otra parte, se encontraba una mujer, con el cabello largo viendo su apariencia en una cascada, su cabello se abia echo aun mas largo y sujeto una coleta alta dejando dos mechones en su rostro, sus lavios eran rojo, sangre, su piel era blanca como el papel y sus ojos eran negros con el centro rojo, su sopa era paresida a la de una miko, sin embargo, en ves de un pantalon tenia una falda recta color rojo sanfre, con simbolos en negro, la parte de ariba era un haori negro, que se le señia al cuerpo, sin mangas, en sus brazos tenia unos listones rojos enredados desde la muñeca asta el codo y marcas rojas en su rostro, cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que ella es un demonio, y no se equivocaban

Kikyo: baya, asi que ella ya rompió su sello, pero tambien el mio, jamas crei que esta seria mi verdadera naturalesa, baya, que es muy distinta a como yo crei, no importa, que sea buena o mala, esta apariencia siempre fue mi verdadero yo, sin importar que antes aya sido una miko, nisikiewra cuando estaba viva, asi son las cosas, como sea, ahora, mi poder a aumentado, y podre destruir a todos aquellos k se interpongan en mi camino – dijo la mujer, importándole un carajo, su apariencia, pues lo que a ella le importaba era el poder no su apariencia – bien, es mejor ir a con el mocoso, no quiero sorpresas.

Inmediatamente fue a la cabañaen donde el pqueño dormía pero al entrar quedo imprecionada por la apariencia del pequeño, seguía teniendo sus orejitas, pero avia marcas azules en su rostro y brazos color azul metalico, su cabello negro, se abia alargado, combiando a uno color plateado, con unos pocos mechones negros con destellos en azul metalico al igual ue sus orejitas, en su ropa comenso a aparecer muchos simbolor en rosa, amarillo, verde y azul, asi como sus garritas se afilaron, pero aun no despertaba sin embargo se veía en sus parpados, los cuales temblaban, que no faltaba mucho para k lo hisiera.

Kikyo: maldición – dijo antes de poner sus manos en el campo que abia creado alrededor del niño y lo fortalecía aun mas – _mas les vale que vengan pronto, ya me canse de hacer de niñera de este mocoso – _penso con un poco de miedo y desesperacion

/

Mientras tanto las tres manadas corrian por el bosque, Miroku y Sngo iban montados en Kirara, Shippo, se abia transformado, en un Zorro, bastante grande, avia tomado un entrenamiento, bastante estricto, aciendo, que porfin pudiera mostrar su verdadera forma, corria en medio de Kagome y Kirara, y Kagome corria a lado de Inuyasha, ensima de ellos esta Sesshomaru que volava a lado de Rin, y Jaken, volaba en el lomo de A-UN quioen volaba ensima de Kouga, Ayame, Guinta y Hakaku, que iban en a parte de atrás, tdos corrina o volaban con velocidad, pues no faltban mas de 3 horaspara que callera la noche

Finalmente, yegaron a un gran campo de energía, el cual no se les hiso difícil destruir, una ves el campò se desvaneció, y el miasma se esparcio, Kagome, uso una flecha sagrada para purificarlo, entrando en este viendo una cabaña bastante grande y destartalada, kagome, al ver que su cabello abia crecido, demasiado, se lo amarro en una coleta alta, temiendo, que este le fuera un estorbo, para pelear, sin embargo dejo dos mechones largos, en los costados de su rostro, aciendolo ver aun mas fino.

Kagome: es aquí – dijo la azabache, sintiendo la presencia de Kikyo y de su cachorro, asi como sabiendo, por su olfato que el y no era un hanyoy, sino que al igual que Inuyasha y ella, era un inu-youkai de sangre pura, tambien, sabiendo, que kikyo, abia liberado su verdadera forma – KIKYO – grito la chica, aciendo a todos los presentes saltar por el repentino grito y a la susodicha aparecer

Kikyo: baya, yegaron antes de lo planeado, jajajaja – rio la mujer, dejando ver su aspecto, impresionando a todos, ellos sabian que no importaban las acciones de las mikos, una ves el sello se rompiera, mostraría su verdadero ser, el cual tomaria la forma de lo que avia en su corazon, desde el momento de nacer


	8. Chapter 8: LA BATALLA FINAL

Kikyo: baya, llegaron antes de lo planeado, jajajaja – rio la mujer, dejando ver su aspecto, impresionando a todos, ellos sabian que no importaban las acciones de las mikos, una vez el sello se rompiera, mostraría su verdadero ser, el cual tomaría la forma de lo que abia en su corazon, desde el momento de nacer.

Inuyasha: asi que esa es tu verdadero "yo" – dijo el chico, sorprendido, por aquella transformación, aunque, a desir verdad, ya se esperaba algo parecido, sin embargo, abia un hecho, que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, si antes, decían que Kikyo y su Kagome se parecían, ahora, realmente parecían dos gotas de agua, si ambas, tuvieran, la misma, ropa y ojos, podria jurar, que de no ser por la diferencia en miradas, y olores, no sabria cuál de las dos era su amada Kagome – debo admitir, que no esperaba esto, aun que, si algo parecido – confeso el joven youkai.

Kikyo: Ohm – dijo haciendo un puchero burlón – ¿acaso te decepcione, mí "querido" inuyasha? – pregunto con burla la mujer, aquella frase, "querido", si en algún momento deseo escucharla, de esos labios, en estos momentos, lo unico que hacía era despertar el asco y las ganar de matar en el.

Inuyasha: en realidad–

Kagome: ¡es suficiente! – grito con fuerza la azabache y con los ojos llameantes, haciendo a todos los presentes voltear a verla – ¿¡En donde esta mi hijo, maldita bruja!?

Kikyo: ha!, Kagome, abia olvidado que estabas aquí – menciono con burla, haciendo el enojo crecer en el interior de la miko – tranquila "querida", tu AMADO cachorro, esta bien, dentro de la–

En ese momento una gran explosión en la cabaña hiso a todos voltear a ver k ocurría, viendo como de el humo que cubria los restos de aquella choza, salia una pequeña figura blanca con orejitas caninas, en lo alto de su cabeza, al igual que unos ojos dorados y profundos, cuando la figura se dejo ver completamente, todos vieron que era el pequeño Tenshin, que al igual que sus padres, se abia convertido en un youkai de sangre pura, en su carita se veía la confusión, mientras recorría con la mirada a todos los presentes, asta llegar a un par de ojos dorados, con un destello blanco, que nadaban en lagrimas, reconociendo a la dueña en seguida, identificándola como su progenitora, su madre

Tenshin: Mamiiiii! – grito el pequeño corriendo enseguida a los brazos de la joven, que hiso lo mismo, para al momento de tenerlo en ellos, alzarlo y abrasarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras, lloraba de alegria y pronunciaba su nombre entre sollozos

Kagome: mi pequeño, gracias kami, por devolverme a mi hijo – decia con alegria arrodillada en el pasto, abrasando a su pequeño que tambien lloraba entre sus brazos, antes de ambos sentir un par de brazos grandes y fuertes rodearlos y ella levantar el rostro para ver como su compañero, los abrasaba con lagrimas en los ojos – inuyasha – pronuncio la joven con alegria, sin embargo un grito los saco de todo su ensoñación

Kikyo: ¡Basta! – dijo con furia la mujer, como se atrevían esos bastardos a mostrar, su afecto frente a ella – es suficiente – dijo con enojo, lanzando, una gran cantidad de energía negativa hacia ellos, mandando absolutamente a todos a volar, sin embargo en pleno aire, Kagome se dio cuenta de que iba en dirección a una roca, por lo que, con tal de proteger a su pequeño uso su cuerpo como escudo, recibiendo todo el impacto en la cabeza, provocando un grito desgarrador de su garganta y que perdiera el conocimiento, al igual que el cachorro, pues a pesar de que su madre lo abia protegido con su cuerpo, el impacto fue demasiado para él, cayendo in conciente al igual k la chica.

Kikyo necesitaba, dejar a Kagome, fuera de campo, o si no, era obvio que perdería, pues la mujer ya no poseía poderes sagrados, y la chica si, por alguna razon que no comprendía, la transformación de Kagome, la convirtio en una youkai, con poderes de sacerdotisa, asiéndola un peligro para ella, y un estorbo en sus planes, sin embargo, no corrió con tanta suerte, pues inuyasha y los demás solo habian quedado aturdidos, en ese momento el joven youkai, vio como a unos metros de él se encontraba su mujer in conciente y su hijo en igual estado en sus brazos, lo cual, por lógica, provoco la ira en el joven

Inuyasha: ¡KIKYO! – grito con una voz tan tétrica, que hiso estremecer, hasta a su propio hermano, el señor, "nadie me gana, nadie me asusta", pues al parecer, si avía alguien – maldita, pagaras por todo lo que me has hecho, tanto a mí, como a cada, persona a la que le jodiste la vida – continuo diciendo, con un tinte rojo en sus ojos demasiado espeluznante y macabro

Kikyo: ya veremos – dijo ante de crear un campo a su alrededor evitando que alguno de los presentes tuviera contacto con ella, y haciendo a miles y miles de demonios, atacar al grupo, el cual apenas podia mantenerse en pie, pues los demonios no dejaban de llegar.

Fue entonces, que se vio una herida.

Miroku: ¡SANGOOO! – grito con desesperacion, al ver a la mujer que amaba, caer al suelo con una herida profunda en su abdomen y brazo derecho, quejándose del dolor, mientras su gata de fuego, trataba de protejerla lo mas que podia, Shippo, abia usado su fuego mágico, para crear un campo alrededor de Kagome y Tenshin, para protegerlos, y mantenerlos a salvo, Sesshomaru y Rin, peleaba tanto como podian, contra los demonios que no paraban de llegar, Rin, no estaba acostumbrada, a un desgaste masivo de energía, tanto fisica, como espiritual y demoniaca, por lo que pronto cayo desmalladla, a los pies de su amado, el cual trataba a toda costa que su compañera, no saliera lastimada, el miedo de perderla crecía rapidamente en el, sabia k podia contra aquellos demonios in significantes, por el hecho de que tenia demasiada experiencia en batallas, sin embargo, al ver a su amada caer presa del cansancio, no pudo evitar sentir miedo a perderla, Kouga y Ayame se esforzaban en ayudar a Sango y a Miroku, quien ya casi no podia mantenerse en pie, los demonios eran demasiado, Guinta y Hakaku, ayudaban a Jaken y a Shippo, a proteger a Kohaku, y a Souten junto con Jinenji, que no asía mucho avían llegado a ayudarlos, pues Kaede le abia informado de todo, ¿Inuyasha?, el no estaba mejor que sus compañeros y amigos, el intentaba a toda costa de llegar a Kikyo, la cual se escondía dentro aquel campo y era protegida por miles de demonio que le impedían el paso a Inuyasha para tocarla siquiera recordando al maldito bastardo de Naraku, estaba exhausto, llevaban horas luchando, de eso no tenia duda, pues ya se podia ver el amanecer, y la batalla avía iniciado, poco despues del anochecer, ademas de que su amada y su cachorro aun no despertaban lo que lo mantenía preocupado y un tanto distraído, lo cual fue un error fatal, un tentáculo, que abia aparecido de no supo donde, lo abia atravesado por completo, por la espalda, provocando que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre, y soltada un grito de dolor que desgarraba su garganta, haciendo a sus compañeros, voltear a verlo, y quedar, petrificados ante la escena, kikyo, avía sacado un tentacular y avía atravesado por completo el cuerpo del youkai, esa era una herida, que todo sabia, jamas podria recuperarse, pues el hueco partía desde el inicio de su vientre asta, apenas unos centímetros del corazon.

– INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron todos con desesperacion, al ver el cuerpo del chico caer sin fuerzas aun siendo sostenido en el aire por el tentáculo que lo atravesaba, mientras Kikyo, lo miraba con asco y lo lanzaba a lo lejos dejando el cuerpo sin vida del joven, que mantenía los ojos abiertos y una lagrima descendía por una de sus mejillas, olvidado, a apenas unos 2 metros de donde se encontraba Kagome, y mantenía su mirada sin vida en su compañera y cachorro – .._deben…vivir... – _fue el ultimo pensamiento del chico, antes de darle la mano a la muerte, y ver desde los cielos como se llevaba a cabo la batalla siendo, tan solo un espectador, y sintiéndose inútil, por no poder ayudar.

Todos estaban demasiado cansados, y cayeron rendidos al final, y Kaede, quien avia llegado ase apenas unos minutos uso su poder en contra de su hermana y protegió a los jóvenes creando un campo de energía a su alrededor, sin embargo era vieja, y no tardaría mucho para que ella tambien cayera y al hacerlo, tanto el campo como la vida de todos lo que se encontraban dentro, estarían perdidas

Kagome, recupero poco a poco el conocimiento, ese golpe en la cabeza realmente, la abia casi matado, cuando se incorporo vio como su hijo dormía a su lao, por lo que sonrió un poco, fue entonces que se percato de que el fuego mágico de Shippo los estaba rodeando, no entendiendo, volteo a ver a sus amigos, quedando atónita con la imagen Kaede ya no podia mantener el campo y no faltaba mucho para que todo murieras, todo yacían in consientes dentro, sin embargo no vio a Inuyasha, por lo que lo busco con la mirada, y lo encontro…muerto…a un par de metros de ella, eso…realme la abia golpeado muy duro en lo mas profundo de su ser….su compañero…el padre de su hijo…el unico hombre al que amo y amara toda la eternidad, estaba…estaba… - _no…no puede… ser cierto…no…no…-_fuen entonces que salio de su trance gritando a todo pulmon - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – aciendo a su cuerpo ser rodeado por fuego, salio inmediatamente del campo de fuego k la protejia, y se dirigio a donde Kaede, para posar solo una mano en el homnbro de ella quien despues de verla a los ojos callo desmayada, el campo sin embargo, no lo hiso, y su hijo yacia, dentro de este, el cual ella abia fortalecida, y se mantendría en pie sin importar nada, Inuyasha desde el cielo, lloraba al ver la ecena, su mujer, su amada compeñera y su querido hijo…no podia soportarlo, ver el rostro de Kagome con mil y un lagrimas, desender sin descanso.

Izayoi: vamos cariño, debemos irnos – le dijo su madre sintiendo pena por su hijo, ya que aun desde los cielos ella abia velado por el, y le dolia el verlo asi

Inuyasha: pero…- intento discutir, no queria irse, no sabiendo que su familia corria peligro

Inu no: vamos inuyasha, es tiempo de irnos – dijo su padre posando una mano en su hombro intentando reconfortarlo

Aunque no quisiera, sabia k tenia que acerlo, despues de todo, el ya no podria ayudarles, por lo que siguio a sus padres con un solo pensamiento mientras desaparecia en una luz blanca partiendo al otro mundo, a intentar descansar en par

Inuyasha: _LOS AMO – _fue su ultimo pensamiento, antes de entrar en el reino de Kami.

Mientras en el campo de batalla, Kagome mantenía su vista gacha y sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo, aun asi, podian verse las lagrimas que descendían por su rostro

Kagome: Kikyo – dijo con una voz tan fría como el mismo hielo causando un terrible escalofrió en la mujer k la miraba con miedo creciente en sus ojos, pues, la chica, abia empezado a emanar un aura puramente demoniaca, llena de ira, y odio, lo cual solo significaba una cosa

Kikyo: _maldición_ – penso con pánico y su mirada reflejo terror al ver como la chica levantaba su mirada mostrando unos ojos, rojos como la sangre y una mirada de odio tambien, logrando esto asustarla a tal grado de intentar escapar

Sin embargo al darse la vuelta encontro a la chica flotando frente a ella, acrecentando su miedo, logrando este congelarla en su sitio aun dentro del campo, lo unico que podia protejerla de la furia de la demonio frente a ella, o almenas eso era lo que ella creía, y rogaba por que fuera cierto

Sin embargo, Kagome, camino hacia la petrificada mujer, atravesando y entrando en el campo como si nada, quedando frente a frente, Kikyo, quien llena de temor, se arrodillo frente a ella mirandola con horror e hiso lo que nunca ubiera echo, pero era tal su desesperacion, por vivir que lo hiso.

Kikyo: one-onega-gai – suplico, con el miedo palpitante en sus ojos, ante la fría mirada de la chica – pi-piedad – volvió a llorar, con desesperacion

Kagome: ¿Acaso tú la tuviste con mi compañero al matarlo de tal forma, o de mis amigos? – pregunto con la misma vos tétrica y siniestra

Kikyo: yo…

Kagome: No – fue la seca respuesta – entonces…¿Por qué abría yo de tenerla hacia ti? – pregunto igual de calmada y siniestra.

Kikyo: por– no pudo seguir con la frase, pues una mano con garras abia atravesado su pecho justo en el corazón traspasándola, saliendo el brazo por su espalda lleno de sangre, y en sus garra, se encontraba el corazon palpitante de la mujer que se contraía en pequeñas convulsiones, viendo los ojos frio de la demonio

Kagome: No tengo por qué– fue la fría respuesta de la chica, antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrar – nos veremos en el infierno – dijo mordaz, antes de que el cuerpo de la mujer, de desintegrara al momento de que ella aplastaba el corazon que mantenía en sus manos, destrozándolo por completo, y el campo que las abia rodeado junto con todos los demonios desaparecieran por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

Continuara...


End file.
